Visual codes are often used to uniquely identify items and goods available for sale. For example, the Universal Product Code (UPC) is a barcode symbology for uniquely identifying items. Other types of visual codes include EAN13 (European/International Article Number), EAN8, CODE39, CODE93, CODE128, Data Matrix, Sticky Bits, and matrix, or two-dimensional, barcodes, including Quick Response (QR) codes.
Point of sale terminals provide for the efficient purchasing of items and goods by scanning bar codes and/or other visual codes. A point of sale terminal often includes a scanning mechanism to, for example, scan a bar code and identify the item. The item identification may be used to determine a corresponding price for the item. A user may simply position an item such that the bar code is visible to the scanning mechanism. Once a bar code is correctly scanned, the point of sale terminal may process the bar code and signal the user to indicate that the bar code has been scanned. The next item may then be presented for scanning. The indicator may be an audible signal, such as an audible tone.